tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Divider, the Mathiest Math Teacher
Divider is a math-based Tf2 character made by ToxicHemmerhoidGas, who just is not in videos. It's crazy. There actually used to be a good quantity of drivel here but alas, no video no interest right. So I made up some stuff to fix this guy because hey why not right? He's an antagonist of the Criminal Mischief Charles Series. Appearance Divider is a totally green engineer who wears some nifty armor parts and a cool-looking goggles. However, he has been known to change his attire: he wears a different attire all together, his alternate attire looks like a Destroyer rip-off, except green and still has a cool-looking goggles. Personality and Behavior Divider is seen as a boisterous weakling. He believes he's very competent, despite always having little chances of winning. He also proclaims himself as "Radiation Deity" for no reason. In reality, he's just a math teacher who did undefined math stuff. He went all the way from School to Science Fair in order to see a baking soda volcano, then use said volcano as a death ray to "ward off the invaders". That makes no sense, but you'll go with it. Divider frequently idolizes Pythagoras of Samos. He's modeled his entire mathematical career after him (only even madder), wants to improve on all of his math skills, and keeps all these portraits and biographies. Divider used to get excited about people stealing his lunch money in a scuffle because he'd get to employ math to calculate just how much he'd lost and then assert the status of his financial position. He wears shoes with little spike things on the back like a cowboy sorta like Gilgamesh from Devil May Cry 4 but not as radical and without the matching gauntlets. He's like a pun fanatic with serious unchecked bloodlust. Now he's not that interesting I admit because he really runs the math thing in to the ground which is why I thought of this second thing for him. Powers and Abilities Since he is a "Radiation Deity", he has to use some dumb energy crap to fight. (It's like a glow stick juice, but that's just his imaginations right?) Divider jumps in the air and he's like "I'm going to beat the FACTOR out of you," while he assumes the shape of different mathematical symbols (In a UMVC3 Wolverine kinda way.), like Pi and Sigma and subtraction. (And a person getting in a straight line like a subtraction sign is like M. Bison's Psycho Crusher right?) Anyway he also has protractors which he uses as brass knuckles, using his math books to attack people (It's proven useful against bugs.), and he always pretends to drain people's life force and only stops if they give him a hard drive. If he dies its like subtracting a quantity that exceeds what it's being taken from so instead of staying dead he just gets right back up and he's like the human version of a negative number. He can count to ten without the use of his fingers. He also has this new power where he drops his pants and suddenly believes he can afford a new home. The frantic joy increases his unpredictability in battle. He becomes very extremely enigmatic. Divider's final attack is a fourth wall break where he runs up to the camera, measures out 90 degrees then rotates the camera on its side, changing the universe's gravity. Faults and Weaknesses The true strategy to kill him is like equations, y'gotta solve him. By this I of course mean take him to a trash compactor, crush him into one of those neat garbage cubes and put him in a freezer somewhere. Or say math is for nerds. He's so devoted to Pythagoras that he can be instantly killed by reminding him that the square root of 2 is irrational. He can't do math stuff in his head. Makes you wonder why he's a math teacher, huh? He's marginally stronger than other weaklings, like Snipe, Captain Demoman, and Typewriter, But he's still weak enough for Captain Demoman to behead him in a swing. Poor guy. Trivia *AdmiralTrainstorm said that he should make Nuka-Cola Scott 15 some time featuring Divider. *Divider always says things like DIVIDE AND CONQUER and ROUGH DIVIDE and GIFT FROM THE DIVIDE because he's super chuffed about his nomenclature and interests tying together so neatly. **Also, he uses the "SO ZETTA SLOW! SINE COSINE TANGENT!" voice. *He is a shoe. What you'll need *A full pencil case. *Strong will to resist suicidal thoughts after witnessing this horrible thing. Notable Videos? Not really. But here! Gallery Divider.png|Without Armor Divider's New Look.png|Alternate Attire CptDemovsDivider.png|Captain Demoman getting the only one hit K.O. Category:Boring Category:Concepts Adopted by BurgerLord Category:Engineers Category:GRN Team Category:Idiots Category:Shoes Category:Weaklings